warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Ordo Malleus
The Ordo Malleus or Daemonhunters is the sub-division of the Imperial Inquisition tasked with protecting the Imperium of Mankind from the daemonic dangers of Chaos. Along with the Ordo Hereticus (Witch Hunters) and the Ordo Xenos (Alien Hunters), the Ordo Malleus makes up the Imperial Inquisition. Aided by the Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter, who serve as the Ordo Malleus' Chamber Militant, it is the task of the Inquisitors and Acolytes of the Ordo Malleus to destroy the physical manifestation of Chaos, daemons, in the physical universe as well as any other agents of Chaos who threaten both the peace and the souls of the Imperium's people. History ]] The Ordo Malleus was essentially the heart of the Inquisition, founded in the days just after Horus had launched the Battle of Istvaan III against the Loyalists within the four Traitor Legions of the Sons of Horus, Emperor's Children, World Eaters and the Death Guard that had already declared themselves openly for his cause and had fallen to the corruption of Chaos. At the request of the Emperor, in the days after the crew of the Imperial cruiser ''Eisenstein'' had brought the news of Horus' betrayal to Terra, the Emperor requested that his regent, Malcador the Sigillite, find him men and women of utmost loyalty who were willing to seek out threats to the Imperium from both within and without. Malcador eventually brought 12 individuals to the Emperor's notice, 4 Imperial lords and administrators of an inquisitive bent and 8 Astartes of the Traitor Legions who had remained loyal to the Emperor after the rest of their Legions had fallen to the temptations of Chaos. These 12 formed the heart of what would later be called the Inquisition. However, what would become known as the Ordo Malleus was not officially formed until the 32nd Millennium, centuries after the end of the Horus Heresy. The Ordo Malleus was one of the two original Ordos of the Inquisition, the other being the Ordo Xenos. Where the Inquisitors of the Ordo Xenos concentrated on defeating the many threats that aliens presented to human domination of the galaxy, the Inquisitors of what slowly evolved into the Ordo Malleus were focused on the Inquisition's original mission of countering the insidious threat of Chaos and the daemons of the Warp. Since its inception, the Ordo Malleus has concerned itself with the constant threat of daemonic incursion and Chaotic corruption that faces the Imperium and for thousands of years has waged a covert war for humanity's continued survival against the insidious infernal forces of the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Role An Ordo Malleus Inquisitor is sanctioned to call on the aid of any organisation of the Imperium. The greatest threat to humanity in the galaxy, that of a daemonic invasion of a planet, can only be dealt with by the Grey Knights, the Ordo Malleus' own Chamber Militant. The Ordo Malleus - besides being the Daemonhunters of the Imperium - is the secretive inner order of the Inquisition. It is controlled by a council of 169 Inquisitor Lords called Masters, whose authority extends even to the Master of the Inquisition. The Ordo's organisation is divided into Chambers, each controlled by an Inquisitor Lord called a Proctor. The number of Inquisitors in each Chamber can vary from a few score to hundreds. The Grey Knights of the Grey Knights armed with arm-mounted Psycannon and Nemesis Force Weapon halberd, accompanied by his Familiar, a Servo-skull]] The Grey Knights are a mysterious Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines specifically tasked with combating the dangerous daemonic entities of the Warp and all who wield the corrupt power of the Chaos Gods. The Grey Knights act as the military arm or Chamber Militant of the Ordo Malleus, the Daemon Hunters who form the oldest branch of the virtually omnipotent Imperial Inquisition. Unlike the standard Space Marines, every Grey Knight is a potent psyker, yet no Grey Knight in the 10,000 standard years of Imperial history has ever been corrupted by the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Inquisitorial Storm Troopers The Inquisition maintains a string of fortresses scattered throughout the galaxy, some hidden, some extremely well-known and the object of numerous dark legends. Inquisitorial Storm Troopers, elite soldiers of the Imperial Guard, are charged with the protection and security of the Inquisition's fortresses and the infamous Black Ships as they make their rounds collecting psykers throughout the Imperium. Notable Ordo Malleus Members Below are listed individuals notable for directly serving alongside the Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus. For other notable Grey Knights please see the Grey Knights' own page. *'Brother-Captain Stern' - Brother-Captain Stern is a member of the Grey Knights who successfully banished the Greater Daemon of Tzeentch, a Lord of Change named M'kachen, back to the Warp. But Stern's fate has become intertwined with that of the daemon, and M'kachen can emerge from the Warp to face off against Stern yet again at certain intervals, representing a continuing threat to this mighty servant of the Emperor. *'Inquisitor Lord Torquemada Coteaz' - Torquemada Coteaz gained his reputation for being a fearsome Daemonhunter through years of action against the Forces of Chaos. He is now known as the High Protector of the Formosa Sector. With his power and popularity, he is served by literally thousands of Aclytes and Throne Agents, and he arms himself with rare weapons (like his Anointed Daemonhammer), Artificer Power Armour, his Glovodan Eagle, and various potent relics of the Inquisition. Sources * White Dwarf (AUS) 260 (2001), "Index Astartes - Purge the Unclean" * Counter, Ben (2004). Grey Knights. Nottingham: Black Library. * Counter, Ben (2005). Dark Adeptus. Nottingham: Black Library. * Counter, Ben (2008). The Hammer of Daemons. Nottingham: Black Library. * Merrett, Alan (2006). Horus Heresy – Volume IV: Visions of Death. Nottingham: Black Library *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition) Category:O Category:Imperial Ordo Category:Imperium Category:Inquisitors